Messenger: Message of Life or Death!
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Ever since the FAYZ came, I have been useless. I'm just a fisherman, nothing more! I even betrayed my best friend! What kind of person am I? Now, I can change it. One message from Caine can save many lives and I am the one that has to deliver it to Sam.


**~Quinn~**

Caine has given me one order and I am going to prove that I'm not the useless teen that I used to be. I ran through the forest, making my way to Lake Toronto where Sam and his followers were. Tree limbs scratched my skin as I ran, but I did not care. Right now, I just had to get help and that is what I am going to do. In order to save my hometown, I had to keep running. _Was staying with Caine the right decision? If I had went with Sam, where would I be now? What if I left my fishing crew, my new family, behind under Caine's rule? Where would everybody be then? _I continued to run while all of these questions raced through my mind.

The air became cooler and I knew I was close to the lake. Even though I was exhausted from the long run, I continued onward. _For everybody back at Perdido Beach, I have to do this! _The only thing that has allowed me to keep running was one fear; the fear of being nobody important. At the Thanksgiving Battle, I thought I had escaped that fear, but I had not. Now, I am just a fisherman and a messenger. Nobody important.

A light appeared ahead and, a moment later, I burst through it and realized I had reached the lake. I ran toward a group of kids and asked breathlessly where Sam was. They pointed at a boat that sat on the quiet lake and I ran for it. I did not even bother to knock on the door, I just burst though after opening it. I yelled for Sam and he appeared a moment later.

"Quinn? What are you-"

I cut him off, "We need you at Perdido Beach. Please, Sam. I'll tell you on the way there, just gather anybody who can fight right now."

He gave me a questioning look before running out onto the lakeside. Only then did I see the other boat that set next to this one. Sam went inside and Edilio appeared a moment later then ran, hopefully, to get the others. I caught my breath as Sam returned and offered to get me some water, which I gratefully accepted. A few minutes later, Edilio appeared, "I have gathered everybody, Sam. What do we do now?"

Sam looked at me, wanting answers.

"I really don't understand what is happening, Sam. All the adults... they have come back, but... they're not themselves. Please, it took me a long time to get here. Before I left, we managed to secure the City Hall enough so everybody could shelter there. The parents are trying to kill everybody... Please, Sam." I knew what he was thinking as soon as he turned his head away from me. "It's not a trap. I promise. If we are still friends, you will believe me on this. If you will not do this for me, then do it for the people that are at Perdido Beach. Please."

He looked at Edilio, "Is everybody ready to move out?"

"Yeah."

Sam nodded then looked at me, "You don't have to go, you can stay here."

I shook my head, "No way. I'm coming with you."

He nodded again and ran out the door with Edilio and I following. There were numerous teens on the lakeside as Sam gave them the orders. "Breeze, I want you to run to Perdido Beach, toward City Hall and see how things are going. Come back as soon as you can. We're going to take the direct route back to town, so meet up with us there." In a flash, the girl was gone. "Everybody else will follow me. Now, let's go!"

Even though I knew this was going to be another long trip, I ran with everything I had. The cramps in my legs and ribs (from not catching a breath) were nothing. If this is what I had to do to save everybody, then I was going to do it.

**~Sam~**

After running for a while, Breeze came back. She stopped right in front of us with a terrified look on her face. "Sam, it's true. What Quinn said... it's really happening. The adults are just standing outside of City Hall. My guess is that they are waiting for them to come out."

I nodded then looked at Taylor, "Bounce to City Hall and tell Caine that we're coming." Immediately, Taylor disappeared. "Breeze, keep an eye on the City Hall, but do not let yourself be seen." After that, Breeze disappeared as well and we all started running again.

_What's happening to the adults? They are killing the children that they have known for many years! Is my mom among them... will she try to kill me when I get there? _I pushed the thought out of my head. _My mom would never do that, or would she? _Despite my fears, I continued to lead the others.

Edilio ran alongside me, "What's the plan when we get there?"

"I honestly do not know. Even with all the past battles, I would have to say that this is going to be the hardest. If you have any ideas, I'll listen." I replied.

He shook his head, "I don't know either. How can adults start killing children in cold blood?"

I did not bother to answer and I continued to run. "Edilio, lead for a moment, okay." I slowed down so Quinn could catch up. Sweat was pouring down his face and his breathing was fast and shallow. "How are you holding up?"

He looked at me, "Been... better."

"How long did it take you to run from Perdido Beach to the lake?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and we ran in silence for a few minutes.

"Caine gave you the order, right? So why did he pick you?" I asked.

He stopped in his tracks and I had to walk back to him a few steps. He tried to catch his breath quickly, "Probably because he could spare me. I was not doing anything at the moment. Also, I'm useless so it did not matter if I could not make it out of town or not."

I was confused for a moment, then I understood. "He sent you out there in the middle of all that, didn't he?"

He nodded, "I... I saw my parents... they tried to kill me..." Tears threatened to fall. "Sam, I don't know if I can do this. What if I have to kill my parents? How can I live with that?"

I did not have an answer, so I just put my hand on his shoulder. "We'll get through this somehow. We'll worry about that when we get to it. There may be another way to stop them."

"I hope so." He said and looked ahead, "We need to catch up to the others." Before I could say another word, he started running again and I could only follow.

**(Time Skip)**

We finally arrived at the town and we walked cautiously toward the City Hall. There was a lot of yelling in the distance and the more we walked, the louder the yells became. Then, we could see the adults. They were the ones that was yelling as they tried to break into the building where everybody was. Breeze appeared, "They just now started this. What do we do, Sam?"

"Edilio, there are guns inside right?" I asked.

He nodded, "We need as many as we can." He looked at the crowd, "We need about eighteen guns. They were one of the few things we took with us."

A few seconds later, a gunshot sounded. I looked back at the City Hall and saw a teen firing a gun in the air. Somebody pulled him back as one of the adults fired their own weapon. "This is bad." A teen said, "They have guns, too."

"It doesn't matter." I replied, "We have to find a way to win. The only thing we can do is attack head on. Edilio, place some people who are really good at shooting on higher ground."

He shook his head, "If you want snipers, I can't give that to you. Besides, do you think they can shoot the adults? What happens if every one of us freeze up?"

Taylor appeared, "Sam, Caine has a plan, but he needs your help. He said we need a decoy to lead the adults away so our forces can join together."

I shook my head, "That's too risky. They have guns and will only shoot the decoy."

"Not if you can move faster than a bullet." Breeze said, "I'll be the decoy."

"It's too dangerous." I replied.

"Everything in this situation is dangerous, Sam. I won't get hit by a bullet." She said and took of running toward the adults.

I wanted to yell at her to come back, but it was too late. She yelled at the adults and their attention went to her. One of them fired the gun, but Breeze dodged it. "Missed me!" She started moving backward and the adults followed her. Once they were out of range, I ordered the others to enter the building. It took a few minutes before we could enter the building and I saw my brother for the first time in a while.

"Sam. I don't like the idea of fighting alongside you, but if we're going to live, we need to work together." Caine stated.

I nodded, "What's your plan?"

"They are being controlled by the Darkness. The only choice we have is to kill them." He said.

"There has to be another way!" I exclaimed.

"If there is, then I don't see it, Sam! If you want to be killed then go ahead, but I'm going live!" My brother yelled.

I waited a moment before replying, "Caine... if there is no other way out of this... then we'll go by your plan... Just don't do anything until we can see if there is another way out of this."

"Sam, what if we kill the Darkness? Do you think his control will be over then?" Edilio asked.

Caine thought for a second, "That could work if we knew where the Darkness is. Right now, we just have to play it by ear." He looked at the others, "We're going to confront the adults. Maybe once some of the parents see their kids they will snap out of it. Now, let's go!"

As much as I disagreed with the plan, I walked alongside my brother in the direction the adults were heading. When we finally caught up to them, Breeze was still luring them away from us. Once she saw us, she came back. Blood dripped down her arm, "It's just a graze, Sam." I nodded and turned my attention back to the adults. They faced us now and I stared at the familiar faces. One face stood out among the crowd. The person started walking toward us. Everybody leveled their guns at her and waited for our order to shoot.

The woman came closer and stopped. Then, tears poured down her face. "Sam... Caine... It's really you..." She took another step closer and fell to her knees, "You won't believe how long I have waited to see you two again... Everyday was depressing outside of the FAYZ... Scientist and military people from around the world tried to find a way through the barrier, but they couldn't... I'm just glad to see you. If you had both died, I would never have forgiven myself." She started bawling.

"Connie..." Caine said.

Breeze took a step toward her and I stopped her. "It's not her."

Caine looked at me, "How can you tell?"

"I have known my mother my whole life, Caine. This is not her." I put my hands up, "Also, how did she know the term 'FAYZ'?"

The woman looked up at me, "We will kill all of you!" Then, every adult started to attack. Gunshots rang out and screams filled the air. My mother was not among me now, but I was faced with two other people.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gaither." I said. They smiled at me and Mr. Gaither raised the gun in his hand and pointed it at my chest.

"Sam Temple, do you really have the guts to kill your best friend's parents?" Mr. Gaither asked.

"Do you want to destroy our family, Sam? Imagine how Quinn will feel." Mrs. Gaither remarked.

I knew they were not themselves, but I found that I could not kill them. _How can I murder my best friend's parents? _The man before me laughed and tightened his finger on the trigger. I could do nothing; I was torn between my will to live and the friendship Quinn and I shared. A gunshot rang out and I fell to the ground on my back, but I realized I was not dead. I got to my knees and looked at the spot I was standing. The figure put a hand up to his chest and started to fall to the ground. Quickly, I caught him before he could hit the pavement. _No._

"Why... why did you protect me?" I asked.

Quinn smiled, "You're my best friend... I'll always protect you..." He looked up at his dad, "I know we argued a lot... but... did you really have to shoot me?" His parents had a strange look in their eyes. Quinn's voice became louder, "And you all call yourselves parents!" He stood up. "What kind of parent attacks their children? If you really care about us, then you will fight the thing that's controlling you!" Quinn grabbed his chest and gritted his teeth in pain. "A parent is supposed to protect their children... so, fight to protect all of us!"

His father looked down for a moment before looking back up and laughed, "You fool! We will kill every one of these pathetic kids!"

I was attacked from behind and I fell to the ground. I looked at the person who had attacked me, "Mom?"

She smiled, "Not anymore." She had a knife in her hand and lunged at me. I raise my hands, but I could not hurt her. I grabbed her hand and tried to keep her from stabbing me. _What can I do?_

**~Quinn~**

My chest hurt like crazy! My father stared at me for a moment and I fell on my knees to the pavement from the pain. I looked up at my father just as his foot slammed into my chest. I bit back a scream and fell to my back. My vision went black for a moment before I could see clearly again. My dad stepped on the wound and applied all of his weight to the bullet wound. I screamed from the pain as he dug his shoe into the wound. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to push his leg away. _I can't stand this! I'm going to die by my father's hand. _His foot left my chest and I held my chest gently and rolled onto my stomach. Then, I got to my knees and started crawling away.

"What's wrong, kid. Can't take the pain?" My father said as he walked closer to me. He kicked me in the side, but I continued to crawl. He grabbed me by the shirt collar and lifted me into the air before slamming me into the ground. I screamed again and laid there for a moment, unable to breathe. I got to my knees and started to crawl again. He slammed his foot into my back, causing me to fall facedown onto the ground. Another stabbing pain came from the small part of my back and I looked behind me to see him with a knife in his hand. My dad grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up into the air. In a flash, his slammed the knife into my stomach and I screamed painfully. Another came, then another.

"Please..." I said. Blood streamed from my mouth when I tried to say another word. My dad dropped me and I laid there. My arm touched something cold and I grabbed the object I had been crawling to retrieve. I lifted the gun toward my father's head.

He laughed, "Are you really going to shoot your own father?"

"Your not him." I pulled the trigger and the bullet hit him in the middle of the forehead. A loud roar erupted from him and he disappeared. Around me, all of the other adults disappeared. I looked around and saw kids lying on the ground wounded and others standing with blood covering them. The ones still standing went to the ones who were lying on the ground. Sam and Edilio came to my side and crouched down.

"Quinn, stay with us." Sam said as Edilio ripped a piece of his shirt and pressed it against my bullet wound. "Brah, hang on." My hearing started to fade along with my sight. I heard my name and saw Sam and Edilio one last time before I was in complete darkness. _Goodbye, my friends._

**(Two months later)**

**~Sam~**

I entered the hospital after fighting a crowd of reporters. I walked past the information desk and took the elevator to the fourth floor. After stepping off the elevator, I walked to room 127 and knocked on the door. A man opened it and I stepped inside. "How is he doing?"

The woman answered, "He's stable and the doctors say the wound is healing quickly. They still don't know is he's going to come out of a coma." A tear fell down her face at the last part and she turned away.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the hospital bed and put my hand on the patient's arm. "You better wake up soon, you hear me? There is too many people worrying about you." There was no response other than the constant beep of the monitors. "I'll visit again later, brah." I stood up and started to walk out the door, but his mom hugged me.

"Sam, you won't believe how much your visits mean to us... I remember when you and Quinn were little kids always getting into trouble. You were always there for him..." Mrs. Gaither hugged me tighter.

I returned the hug, "He has always been there for me, so this is the least I can do." I pulled away, "Call me if anything changes. Edilio and I will be back later, if you don't care."

"Come anytime you want, Sam." Mr. Gaither replied.

"Thanks," I turned around and walked out the door, leaving my best friend behind.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

**~Quinn~**

When I opened my eyes, I immediately shut them again. The light was too intense. I tried again and was able to handle the light this time. I turned my head and saw two people sitting in chairs. My heart seemed to stop for a moment when I saw my father. The last time I had seen him, he tried to kill me... but that was not him then. My mother looked up and saw me. "Quinn." She jumped to her feet and walked over to me with dad following her. She hugged me gently and I felt her tears fall on my cheek. Dad put his hand on my shoulder, then left to get a doctor.

"What happened after..." I stopped, because I did not want to say the rest.

Fortunately, mom knew what I was talking about. "The barrier went down and we were able to get to the plaza. Every child was there, some was injured and was taken to the hospital in the next town. Sam... Sam cauterized your bullet wound to give us enough time to fly you here. You have been in a coma ever since that day."

I closed my eyes for a moment. "Did Sam, Edilio, Caine, Breeze, Taylor, my fishing crew... did they make it?"

"Yes, thanks to you." A voice said from the doorway.

I smiled, "That's good. How are you, Sam?"

"I should be asking you that." He laughed and walked over to me. "The doctors said they are going to release you once you get your strength back."

I nodded in understanding. "I bet things are pretty hectic right now."

"That's an understatement." He replied. My father walked back into the room. "I'll talk to you later. You need to be with your family right now."

I looked at my father and was a little scared. I just could not shake the memory that a man that looked like my father nearly killed me. Sam saw this, "Quinn. I know it's hard to forget, but that was a trick the Darkness created and you beat it. There is nothing else to worry about. The FAYZ is gone and our lives are starting to become normal again. Just don't be afraid of your dad, okay. He has not done anything to you."

"Have you told them the full story?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know what all happened that day. That's for you to tell them." He turned around, "See you later." Then, Sam left. I was alone with my parents.

Dad walked over to me and I pictured him with a knife and gun in both hands... _No, I can't think like that. My dad would not do that to me. _"How much do you know?"

"You need to rest, Quinn. We can talk about this later." He replied and gently placed his hand on my head, "We're proud of you."

I smiled, then my eyes closed. It was the best sleep I had in a long time.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

I walked up the stairs to my house and opened the door. Even though the sight was familiar, it felt different because my parents were there. I sat down on the couch and my parents did as well. I knew what they wanted to hear, so I was going to tell them everything. I started at the beginning of the FAYZ with every detail, even me betraying Sam. They were not happy when they heard this, but they stayed silent. Once I started going deeper into my story, mom started crying and dad turned a sickly shade of green. I told them about the hardships we went through, my job as a fisherman, and all the battles that occurred especially the last battle. I stopped at this part and I did not want to go on, but they told me to finish the rest of it. When I told them how I was shot and stabbed, dad started crying hysterically. I had never seen him cry so hard before; I hugged him, "I know it wasn't really you, dad. It wasn't mom either. It was the Darkness playing one last trick. We made it out alive, that's all that matters. And, dad, I wanted to tell you something since the FAYZ first came; I'm sorry for that last argument we had."

"That's in the past, son." My dad replied.

**(Four Days Later)**

I walked down the street with Sam, Edilio, and Astrid at my side. Everywhere we went, people would talk to us. We walked past a daycare center and a little kid barrelled into me and hugged me. She came up to my waist, so I got down on one knee to match her heighth the best I could.

She smiled at me, "You were the one that saved me from the mean dog a long, long time ago. I never thanked you."

It was then that I remembered saving the little girl, "You're welcome. I'll come and see you sometime, maybe even take you down to the beach."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened.

I nodded, "Really. Now, go back and play with your friends."

She smiled and ran back to the others and I stood up.

"I never knew you were a kid person, Quinn." Edilio remarked.

I laughed, "Dude, you know how many people you have saved? Too many to count and you call me a kid person for saving one."

We continued walking and chatting as we went to the beach. A small hut held two surfboards and I grabbed one while Sam got the other one. We paddled out into the ocean, fighting against the waves. When I thought a good one was coming, I turned the board around and waited. Then, I let the wave pick me up and carry me back to the shore. After hours of surfing, we started walking back home. I briefly remembered how I felt like I was a nobody. Now, I know that I am not a nobody. I am a fisherman and survivor of the FAYZ. Yet, that did not matter to me anymore. Right now I was with my friends and back in my normal life and that is all I need.


End file.
